powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Monsters in Super Megaforce
Here's the list of monsters in Power Rangers Super Megaforce. Brute Space Armada Monsters These alien monsters serve under the Brute Space Armada. Bulkster & Spikeball Bulk & Spike were accidentally turned into an elite spy duo composed of the humanoid Bulkster & the orb-like Spikeball, sent by General Damaras to spy on the Super Mega Rangers to learn of their goals. In the end, Spikeball is turned back to normal after being swatted away by the Legendary Megazord's bat weapon while Bulkster is defeated by the Legendary Megazord with Delta Power; he soon turns back to normal afterwards. Bulkster & Spikeball return in the special Sailing Into Virtual Reality. Using the power of Virtual Reality to create clones of themselves that can combine into a giant ball, Bulkster & Spikeball battle Super Megaforce Yellow & Super Megaforce Green. In the end, they died during the destruction of the Virtual Prison. It's unknown if they are the same duo Bulk & Spike turned into. Stats *Bulkster **Height - 198cm (Giant Form - 49.5m) **Weight - 193kg (Giant Form - 482.5t) *Spikeball **Height - 8cm (Giant Form - 2m) **Weight - 121g (Giant Form - 0.3t) Greleton He is a skeletal monster with a fish skeleton for a gauntlet, Greleton is deployed to fish out the "skeletons" out of humans to rendering them extremely lazy, so much so that they couldn't do much other than lie on the ground, as so to remove any resistance. Defeated by Megaforce Silver's finishing blow in Gold Mode, an enlarged Greleton is then destroyed by the DinoTank Megazord. Stats *Height - 196cm (Giant Form - 51.3m) *Weight - 132kg (Giant Form - 330.0t) Simon's Monsters Simon's monsters consist of element-themed giants. Wateroid Wateroid is a blue colored liquid-based giant produced after Simon loses his remaining sixth Power Ranger Keys to the Super Mega Rangers. It has a flexible body & stretching arms while using electricity-based attacks. Destroyed by the Legendary Megazord with Samurai Power. Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 50.3m *Weight - N/A **Giant Form - 377.5t *Enhanced modification - None *Special missions - Destroy the Super Mega Rangers Moonroid Moonroid is a gold colored moonrock-based giant produced after Simon's summoned rangers were defeated by the Super Mega Rangers in his attempt to get the Galaxy Rangers' Legendary Power failed. It has a rock hard body & uses moon-based attacks. Destroyed by the Legendary Megazord with Samurai Power & the DinoTank Megazord. Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 49.8m *Weight - N/A **Giant Form - 372.5t *Enhanced modification - None *Special missions - Destroy the Super Mega Rangers Fireoid Fireroid is a red colored fire-based giant produced after Simon's summoned rangers are defeated by the Super Mega Rangers in his attempt to get the Lightspeed Rangers' Legendary Power failed. It is able to absorb fire attacks to power up its attacks. After being weakened by the Legendary Megazord, Fireoid is destroyed by the DinoTank Megazord. Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 50.5m *Weight - N/A **Giant Form - 380.t Soilroid Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 50.0m *Weight - N/A **Giant form - 375.0t Woodroid Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 49.3m *Weight - N/A **Giant form - 370.0t Sunroid Sunroid is a sun-based giant able to shoot giant sun-like fireballs. With the Goldroid, it can perform a combination attack. Destroyed alongside Goldroid by the Legendary Ultrazord. Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 49.0m *Weight - N/A **Giant form - 367.5t Goldroid Goldroid is a gold-based giant that can spread gold dust to temporarily paralyze foes, destroyed alongside Sunroid by the Legendary Ultrazord. Stats *Height - N/A **Giant Form - 50.8m *Weight - N/A **Giant form - 380.0t Warstar Aliens The aliens that serve Warstar consist of insect-based aliens. Toxic Beast Monsters The monsters that serve the Toxic Beasts consist of often mythical creature/insect hybrids. Monkeyfish Monkeyfish is, as the name suggests, a monkey-faced fish-like mutant. An old friend of Bluefur, Monkeyfish is able to latch special seashells onto people which target a flaw in them & makes them believe a person is saying it behind their backs. Among his victims were Jake & Bluefur, the latter thanks to Vrak in order to make Bigs be without his muscle. After being hit by the Miracle Gosei Dynamic, an enlarged Monkeyfish is overwhelmed by the Gosei Great Megazord & Gosei Grand Megazord before being destroyed by the Land Megazord. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Jogon of the Ningyo" from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Robot Monsters The monsters that serve the Robots are robots based on marine creatures. Rotox (Prototype) A prototype version of Rotox. Rotox was deployed to destroy the Temple of Power to obtain the power source Metal Alice had detected within it. However, he was defeated by the Mega Rangers in their Super Modes using the Time Force Keys before being scrapped by the DinoTank Megazord. Stats *Height - 199cm **Giant form - 49.8m *Weight - 261kg **Giant form - 652.5t Vrak's Monsters Vrak's monsters consist of chimeras, monsters made from mythological creatures. Ortaurus The two-faced Ortaurus is the first of the Chimeras to be used by Vrak against the Mega Rangers. Other than teamwork among his heads, Ortaurus can regenerate his horns unless both are cut off at the same time, which Megaforce Black & Yellow exploited before defeating the Chimera. Enlarged by the Zombats, Ortaurus allows himself to be destroyed by the Legendary Megazord so he can become the Land Wedge. He is modeled after Orthrus, the Minotaur, & an axe. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder" from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Uniberus The triple-headed Uniberus is created by Vrak with the ability to turn into a right hand gauntlet. After being attacked by the Mega Rangers in their Super Modes & enlarged by the Zombats, he allows himself to be destroyed by the Legendary Megazord so he can become the Sea Wedge. Uniberus is modeled after the Unicorn, Cerberus, & a long spear. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder" from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Hydrapan The four-headed Hydrapan is created by Vrak with the ability to turn into a left hand drill gauntlet. In battle, he can shoot his drill arm blades & shoot green beams from his eyes. Enlarged by the Zombats, Hydrapan is later destroyed by the combination of the Legendary Megazord & the DinoTank Megazord & allows himself to become the Sky Wedge. He is modeled after the Lernaean Hydra, Pan, & a drill. NOTE: This monster is a counterpart of "Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder" from Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Category:Monster Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version)